In order for re-usable ostomy (colostomy, ileostomy, urostomy) containers to be emptied into the toilet, it is customary to use irrigation sleeves of which one open end is positioned in the toilet, whereas the other end is placed under the ostomy pouch in order to receive the body excretions for disposal from the ostomy pouch.
Ostomy sleeves according to prior art, such as produced by the Danish company Coloplast, are made of plastic material in order to be water resistant and to withstand the pressure that may occur inside the sleeve during discharge of the excretions. In addition, the sleeves are re-usable. However, the re-use requires that the sleeves after use are cleaned at least to a certain extend. This cleaning is not very user-friendly and disliked because of the smell from the excretions, why a solution to this problem is desired.